The Untold Truth Behind the Wogglebug's History
by WogglebugLover-AvengingAtheist
Summary: The whole truth behind the Wogglebug's drastic alteration in his inner and outer character is revealed. (On temporary hiatus)


The Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, along with Jack Pumpkinhead and the Sawhorse, and the boy Tip, with Mr. Wogglebug had flown to the palace of Glinda the Good in the Gump they had constructed to seek her assistance in restoring the Scarecrow to the throne of Oz after it had been usurped by the General Jinjur. Only for Glinda to tell them the throne of Oz belonged neither to the Scarecrow nor to Jinjur but to the Princess Ozma who was the daughter of King Pastoria before the Wizard had come. Glinda had also told them about Ozma's mysterious disappearance and how she was trying to find clues as to her whereabouts.

Glinda's servants had showed them all to their individual rooms, of course only Tip and the Wogglebug were the ones who slept at all. The following morning as the sun rose Glinda sent her chief servant to tell them breakfast was served.

"Yes?" Mr. Wogglebug asked as he opened the door to her.

"Glinda has sent me to tell you breakfast is served in the dining hall and you may come join her if you wish," said the servant.

"Thank you, and I will," said Mr. Wogglebug.

So he got himself dressed and then went out into the hallway and began heading for the dining room. However, he was stopped in his tracks by the sound of the voices of the Scarecrow and the Tin Woodman conversing in the room across from his to the left. Being as he was one of a curious nature he crept up to the door and listened to the words exchanged between the two.

"What are we going to do about that foolish Wogglebug?" the Tin Woodman said irritably.

"Well, you were the one who invited him to come along with us in the first place," the Scarecrow pointed out, "So why don't you think of something?"

"I now see that inviting him to join us was a big mistake," the Tin Woodman said with a sigh of regret.

"I suppose such things are bound to happen when your heart is ahead of your brain like yours," the Scarecrow said. "But then," he added, "I didn't know at first what a pain he was going to be to us all at the beginning either."

"I can honestly tell you I have never met a more pompous, conceited, arrogant, self-deluded personage like him," the Tin Woodman went on. "And I know I always say all creatures big and small should be treated with kindness, but with him I'll make one exception."

"I quite agree," said the Scarecrow. "He should have stayed the size that nature made him. If he had any of the amount of the brains I have he would have realized then that no matter how educated he is he is still a bug, and a bug as big as he is has no place in our society."

"Perhaps we ought to have left him at the Emerald City," suggested the Tin Woodman, "and let Jinjur make him into that goulash as that would be the only thing suitable for him at all you know."

Mr. Wogglebug decided he would hear no more of their conversation. He quickly went back to his own room and closed the door behind him. He sat down on the edge of the bed and thought about the things he had just heard from the two people who up until now he had thought were his friends.

He remembered when he had first met them and they had invited him to join their company. He had gladly accepted because he had found them to be just warm, intelligent, and good-natured as he thought himself to be. And that was the way he was, wasn't he? After all, he had spent three years in the schoolhouse of the most famous scholar in Oz and had listened intently as he had taught the pupils about being good and honest people and acting decently and morally to one another. He had really taken those lessons along with all the others to heart and had put them into practice as soon as he had met them and the tailor who's life he had saved.

The tailor had been his first friend. And he had respected him. He had made him his first clothes and then offered to let him stay and live with him. But he had turned him down because he wished to explore more of the world as well as meet more people for he wanted to impress them with his size and knowledge and also make as many friends as he could. Those had from the start been his reasons for jumping off of the magnifying screen and keeping the new size it had made him.

He was sure he couldn't have met better friends in the Scarecrow, Tin Woodman, and the others until now. He had never, ever thought at the time when he left the schoolhouse that people wouldn't like him and think the the things they had said about him. Why would the Scarecrow and especially the Tin Woodman turn on him like this with those cruel insults?

Those things just couldn't be true, could they? He couldn't possibly be the way they had so harshly described him could he? No! Certainly not! He wasn't self-deluded for one thing because he was always true to himself and to others. And he wasn't arrogant or conceited because his knowledge truly was as he had described it. It was as the old professor in the school had said, "A person may earn his bragging rights as long as he is true to himself, to his word, and to all he meets, but otherwise he has no right." And he was proud of himself, and he had his rights to be, he was sure of it.

What had he ever said or done to them to deserve such words from them, he wondered. He thought and thought and couldn't remember any time he had ever said or done anything that could have wronged them. He had made a few jokes here and there about them. But that had all been in good fun and to show how cultured he was when it came to words. He never meant to offend any of them with them. He was sure he didn't deserve their resentment just for those few puns. And certainly they were nothing that could have him deserve to be made into a goulash by that terrible Queen Jinjur.

As he thought he began to feel a deep hollowness within his chest that was now beginning to hurt and cause a peculiar lump to rise in his throat. He then felt a strange sensation he had never felt before. He felt like his heart was being squeezed in a vice making it bleed excessively and his breath caught in his throat. Then he suddenly felt a slight bit of moisture trickling down his nose.

He suddenly heard a soft knocking at the door and hastily wiped away the tear before turning towards it. The door opened and Tip was behind it. He looked a bit concerned.

"You just missed breakfast," Tip said.

"That's okay," he replied softly. "I'm not hungry."

"Well," Tip continued, "Glinda says she wants us all to meet in her throne room soon. She may have new information for us."

"Very well," he said. "I'll be there in a moment."

Tip nodded and then closed the door..

He sighed deeply as he stood up and headed towards the door. On his way there he passed by a mirror and saw his reflection in it. He saw the hurt in his eyes and thought about how wrong it was that he should feel such an emotion. After all, he didn't deserve it. He knew felt another new sensation welling up inside of him that he had never felt before which made him feel worse. He quickly turned away from the mirror.

_I'll show them! _He told himself furtively._ I'll show those foolish and arrogant pricks I am the smartest one in all of Oz and I deserve the respect of such if it is the last thing I do!_


End file.
